Jaded Hill
by Junebugcoker
Summary: Rebecca thins that she is going to have a normal day in the woods, then something unexpected happens and turns her life around. Please review!


I walked the old beaten path as an autumn breeze pushed past me and up my jacket. I shivered and continued walking. Past the pond. Past the blackberry bush. To my favorite spot, I call it Jaded Hill.

Jaded Hill is a beautiful place. A grassy green hill (with a red flag on the top) surrounded by sky-high trees. It is called Jaded Hill because my friends and I have had countless picnics, adventures, fights, dreams , and " wars"(one of which is going on right now.) The hill has to be tired.

I sprinted to the headquarter tree. Then I scrambled up a rock, and leapt to the lowest, sturdiest branch of the headquarter tree. I pulled myself up and darted under the tarp. Then, I reached my hand in to a hidden hole in the trunk of the tree, grimacing as my hand brushed past cobwebs, and pulled out an worn, small, black notebook. I pulled a pencil out of my pocket, and started drawing the forest from this view.

As soon as I added the finishing touches, I heard the unmistakeable sound of crunching leaves. I froze, my brain working feverishly. Was it a friend or a foe? Well only one way to find out. I quickly hid the notebook, and scrambled noiselessly up to the look out post. Hidden behind the leaves it was the perfect place to see who was coming. Through the tangled mess of leaves, I saw my best friend, Jackie, walking up the hill.

Jackie is an adventurous girl. I considered her (almost) fearless. She was my age, about 13, tall, well compared to me, and she had thick shoulder length, brownish, blondish hair. She had shocking blue eyes, and is not someone you want to get in a fight with.

As I peered through the leaves. I saw her look around as if to see if no one was watching her, and then dash to the enemy's base tree. What was she up to? I had to find out. I quietly crawled back to the tarp. Then I leapt out of the tree, and landed with a soft thud on the hard ground. I stealthily walked to the enemy's tree. As I neared I saw **no reds allowed** scrawled on the tree. I ignored it ,and crawled up the tree. I ducked behind a limb to see Jackie scrambling around the tree like a mad woman. I figured it out she was trying to find their planing notebook. Smart, but she wouldn't find it without knowing were it was, I thought. Luckily I did ( thanks for mentioning it in your diary Brooklyn) she would never find that diary without me. I giggled and yelled,  
" GET OUT OF OUR TREE! "  
She jumped and said,  
" Make me leave"  
I leapt out from behind the limb as she ran to attack. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the floor and had a massive headache.  
" Owwwwwwww" I whimpered.  
" Sorry." She said sheepishly as she backed away.  
"It's okay" I said standing up and brushing myself off.  
" Do you know where their planing journal is, by chance, I was just wondering, you know?" She asked, try hard to be nonchalant.  
" Yes..."  
"Where?!"  
"Up there." I pointed to the highest branch of the tree,"Only my sister, Brooklyn , is light enough to grab it."  
"Ohhhhh that's why she is on the blue team... I thought they just ran out of options."Jackie thoughtfully chatted.  
"Well, how do you want to get it down?" I asked.  
" Isn't it obvious?"  
" Um... No, not really."  
" I am going break that stupid brach so that they can't use it anymore." Jackie bluntly sates , not joking.  
" Jackie, we are trying to be stealthy."  
" That's your opinion, but in mine we don't even need a plan, just do the same thing over and over.. If it works, I mean."  
"I have a better way."

I jumped out of the tree and shimmed up the nearest tree. I climbed up to the highest, but sturdiest branch and walked to the edge of the limb, so that when I looked down I could see the the top of the branch holding the notebook. I closed my eyes and thought, I have done this before...but not this far off the ground. I forced that thought out of my mind and jumped. I reached my hand out to grab the branch, but my hands caught nothing but air.


End file.
